Children of Destiny
by Project Shadow 001
Summary: A new legend rears it's head as Cameo, his cousin Cado and his friend Solana set out to find the remaining four Dragon Emeralds to keep them from the wrong hands.
1. Bonds Reborn

A shadowed figure ran across the rooftops of Shamar, City of the Sand. A mane of sharp gold quills stood upright on his head while sharp silver claws tipped each scaled hand and Dragon-like foot.

A Resistance VETOL flew overhead, the emerald eyes of the Hedge Lynx pilot keeping a close eye on the rooftops below.

"You have to be kidding me... AGAIN!" The figure groaned to himself before jumping down into a widened alley.

The vehicle slowed as the Hedge Lynx jumped out and landed on his feet, "You find him yet Cody?"

"Yes, sir. He's 13 clicks due North."

"Got it."

Meanwhile, the figure ducked behind a corner to catch his breath. He looked around cautiously to make sure no one saw him before pulling the hood of his jacket over his head; keeping to the shadows as he headed for the outskirts of the city.

~To think, he thought he could steal from the queen...~ he thought to himself, pulling a gold necklace out of his pocket. The sapphire gemstone gleamed softly in the little light that the moon provided as he stepped out of the city and into the desert sands, shrouded in darkness by the night.

**Chapter 1: Bonds reborn**

A sharp whistle disturbed the quiet environment as the figure took off into the desert.

Bolts of lightning suddenly struck around him, forcing him to skid to a stop; throwing a signature glare at the Hedge Lynx holding a familiar card.

"That's far enough Cameo!" The Hedge Lynx said determined, "Your thieving days are over!"

"That's Avistion to you!" Cameo Silverclaw; better known as the Bounty Hunter, Avistion; sneered angrily, pulling down his hood to show wolf-like ears.

"The one whose life was cut short is the true thief. At Least I do it for a good cause."

"...Thievery is thievery."

Cameo suddenly spun round, causing his tail to whip round and crack like whip upon hitting it's target; causing the Hedge Lynx to skid back a bit, "Humph..."

"Don't test me Cado!" Cameo warned as dark yellow Electric energy charged through his claws.

"Aurian Blast!" Cado; son of the Mobian Defender, Clash Mizuruki; yelled, generating a bright light from his hands.

Cameo screeched angrily as he shielded his eyes from the light but the scleras of his slit dragon eyes glowed bright blue, showing that he was using Aurian Sight.

A drill kick from Cado though rammed the Youngling hard handedly into the sand. He threw his father's signature glare up at his cousin before his next attack, "Darkus Energy Blast!"

A sphere of blazing Dark energy flew through the air only for the young Hedge Lynx to dodge before pulling out his dual energy pistols.

Cameo, however, was already heading deeper into the desert but forced himself to skid after dodging multiple energy rounds. His horns glowed with energy as he charged at Cado, keeping low on all fours for increased speed. The Hedge Lynx jumped over him to dodge, landing on his feet and pulling out another attack card.

"Kaibato #48: Phantom Power!"

A blast of energy hit the Youngling causing his speed to rapidly decrease, eventually forcing him to stop.

"Rrrrrr, Fire Tornado!"

A ring of indigo flames surrounded Cameo before growing and increasing, spinning rapidly around him like a tornado. The searing heat caused Cado's clothes to scorch as a few burn marks appeared on his skin. The flames finally began to diminish and, instead of a 26-year old Halfling, stood a giant albino Wolf with crystals around it's wrists and a thick gold mane of quills. The beast's head rose as a deafening howl ripped through the air.

"Cameo! I'm taking you in whether by your choice or not!" Cado growled not seeming to faze the Wolf at all, receiving a narrow eyed glare instead.

"...Frozen Hellion!"

A blast of dark blue Ice energy charged in Cameo's mouth before it was fired; hitting it's target exact who was able to roll back onto his feet.

Cado huffed under his breath before pulling out three familiar swords; the Wrath of Hope, the Blade of Time and Anarchy's Wrath.

"Where?... Where'd you get that sword!?" Cameo snarled in disbelief, referring to Anarchy's Wrath.

"From my father and uncle..." Cado responded in defiance before fusing the swords into one. Disbelief soon turned to anger as the Wolf-beast stormed at Cado, ready to sink his steak knife sized teeth into the Hedge lynx's skin.

"Judgement Slash!" Cado growled before unleashing a barrage of slash attacks from any side possible forcing Cameo to rear up and howl in pain, losing his balance and hitting the sand with a thud.

Cado smirked in triumph, approaching the seemingly unconscious beast as it returned to it's normal size and species.

A loud roar suddenly ripped through the night air as a Lion creatures lunged forward from behind a dune, slamming Cado hard handedly into the sandy desert floor. The sword spun from his hand and separated back into the three separate swords, Anarchy's Wrath landing closest to Cameo.

"I'll be taking this..." Cameo smirked as he got back to his feet, taking Anarchy's Wrath and strapping it tightly to his back. He whistled sharply, causing the Lion's gaze to shift from it's catch to the Youngling, "Lionoss!"

The beast roared, letting go off Cado and bolting to his master's side upon hearing it's name. The Hedge lynx got to his feet as his eyes became a yellowish color causing him to growl, pulling out a syringe and injecting the liquid into his bloodstream.

If this surprised Cameo he didn't show it, mounting his Lion steed and taking the reins in his claws.

"I don't know what your deal is with me or the Clan... but this has to end sometime," he said to Cado, slit eyes narrowed into a glare.

"You've gone too far... you've become something even your father wouldn't like," Cado responded coldly.

Cameo's ears pinned back in anger but he tore his gaze from his cousin while flicking the reigns roughly, "Yip-Yip!"

Lionoss roared before bounding off into the desert leaving Cado to watch after until they disappeared behind a dune.

Cameo's ears were pinned back due to the desert wind, his cousin's words ricocheting back and forth in his head, ~He, has NO IDEA what he's talking about... I hope.~

The void of Chaos and Destruction was a dark and bleak place, so did Mepherix figure out.

"I don't believe this!" He hissed angrily, slamming his crystallized fist into the floor, "He was so close but we let him slip through our fingers!"

A dark toned Hedgehog stood behind him with his arms crossed over his chest, annoyance starting to become clear on his emotionless face.

"We shouldn't be standing here! We should be going after that Halfling!"

"...Calm down..."

Mepherix spun round, glaring at the Hedgehog as anger flared in his serpentine eyes.

"I was already sealed in a crystal for 17 years! I'm not about to be sealed again, especially not by another SILVERCLAW!"

The partially crystalline serpent hissed angrily before transforming into Viperon, a giant Cobra-Dragon hybrid, tongue flicking back and forth from it's mouth in annoyance.

The Hedgehog growled under his breath before suddenly slamming his fist into the beast's chest, coming close to grabbing hold of his soul, "Listen closely or I'll have your soul... Calm Down Now..."

Viperon hissed angrily but lowered his head in submission to the dark Hedgehog, giving him the signal to let go.

"Hmph... fine. But that Youngling is still gonna pay. Both him, and that Hedgehog."

"Colton is gone..."

"What?" Viperon hissed in disbelief and confusion.

"He's retired... we kill his son instead."

Viperon's tongue flicked back and forth once again before he responded, "...Fine. Hopefully, those two can't stand each other after tonight's battle."

"Hopefully..." the Hedgehog repeated, knowing full well what the consequences will be if this plan failed.

"Damnit! He got away..." Cado snarled to himself, his eyes having turned to their normal emerald color. He sat atop a dune looking out over the desert but with no sign of the Youngling or his Lion steed.

"You ok kiddo?" a familiar voice asked from where he was standing behind the young hedge lynx, arms crossed over his chest.

Cado got up but threw the syringe down, "Peachy, my target just got away..."

"Since when is Cameo your target?"

"Since he started popping up on HQs radar..."

The Halfling only shook his head in response, "Haven't been keeping tabs as much as usual."

Cado wasn't listening though as he headed back to the VETOL, "Dammit... I've got to catch him."

"Not until this conversation is finished young man!" Gold Halfling growled as he locked his grip around the back of Cado's shirt, sounding much darker then usual.

"...What the hell is wrong with you Tiggs!?" Hedge lynx asked in surprise and disbelief, looking back at his uncle who in turn had let go of his shirt.

"My problem is that Cameo is going to do something he's going to regret if you keep engaging him like tonight."

"I'm a commander now... I take the orders I have..." Cado responded flatly.

"Do those orders include trying to hurt your own family?"

"Why does it matter, your not my father..."

"But I am!..." Another voice suddenly said as a Snow Leopard strutted up beside Tigger. It had Ice blue eyes and white fur that covered it's right eye a little.

"...And you will listen to me." It snarled at Cado, catching the Hedge lynx by surprise.

"I rest my case," Tigger continued. "Cameo's emotions are becoming unstable the more you fight. I'm afraid that he won't hesitate to tear you apart the next time you two meet."

The Snow Leopard nodded in agreement, "Listen Cado... missions and assignments can be overlooked, like destinies."

"Exactly..." Tigger agreed as he and the Snow Leopard were looking at each other by now before his gaze shifted back to Cado, "Even if you receive an order involving Cameo, try to help instead of getting in his way."

"Hmhp, fine..."

Meanwhile, a sky blue Hedgecat sat quietly next to Cameo as he was leaning back againSt Lionoss' muscular physique.

"I still don't get why he can't just leave me alone..."

"Who?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Cado. We used to be such good friends but now... I mean I still have the Kaibato Card he gave me when we were younger."

She only pursed her lips in thought, "... Maybe he's doing something he thinks will protect you?"

"Maybe... but protect me from what?" He took out the card from his back pocket as he spoke, showing it to her.

"Hehe." She giggled, "He probably thinks you'll get hurt..."

"By what? I mean I can handle myself. I have for all these years. ...But," Cameo admitted. "I guess part of it's thanks to this card. It's gotten me out of a bunch'a tight spot before."

"Exactly."

Cameo's ears pinned up lightly as he got up and placed the card back in his pocket.

"We'd better get going before the queen starts looking for us... you can come along if you want." He said before holding a scaled claw out to Aqua.

She smiled before getting back to her feet, "I'm sorry Cameo... but I have to watch over the Spirit Plane."

He only nodded in response before looking down at the Lion, "Lionoss..."

A soft groan escaped his throat before the beast was back on all fours, shaking the excess sand from his thick black fur and gold mane.

"Hehe goodbye Cameo."

The Youngling mounted Lionoss before looking back at his Hedgecat friend.

"Hope we meet again. Send my regards to my father and the other guardians." He said before flicking the Lion's reigns once. The beast roared loudly before taking off in the desert.

"Ok." Aqua responded softly before fading away.

"So, what now."

"Go find your cousin and hope you can still mend your cracking bond." Tigger responded before stretching his arms out to the side, claws extending and changing into large wings before he fully transformed into a guardian Wayvern.

"Yeah, kiddo." The Snow Leopard agreed, having already hopped onto the creature's back.

"Alright," Cado said with a determined nod before running back to the VETOL. His ATB stood ready for him to hop on before driving off.

Tigger looked after him before screeching loudly and taking off into the star studded sky, "Let us hope Aqua was somewhat able to heal that crack.."

"She will.."

Lionoss stood atop a dune as his rider's ears pinned up upon hearing the sound of a motorcycle's engine, glancing back before Cado skid to a halt behind him.

"Hey... Cameo..."

Cameo only pulled back on Lionoss' reigns so that they partially faced Cado, "I already told you Cado. The necklace that man stole belonged to the queen of the thieves clan herself and she sent me to retrieve it."

"That's not why I'm here..."

"Hm?"

"I've come to apologize for how I've been recently," Cado said getting off his bike. "We're family, so there's no need to be bickering and fighting."

Cameo's ears drooped as he jumped down from Lionoss' back, still holding the reigns though, "Dad had a talk with you, didn't he?"

Cado only nodded quietly, "and father..."

The Youngling's eyes softened from their usual stern look as he looked back at Cado.

"In that case, apology accepted."

"...Guess it's also caused by the risks taken when joining the clan." He continued as he stroked Lionoss' thick gold mane, making the beast purr softly in delight.

Cado turned on his communication back to the base as he looked on at the bond that beast and rider shared with one another.

"Target found... there's a change in plans. He's off the hook."

"But sir..." Cody protested but almost fell off the chair he was sitting on when Cado's voice cracked through again, "I'm your superior and that's my orders!"

"Ok, sheesh."

Cameo smirked while leaning back against Lionoss' black furred shoulder. ~I wonder... if it's safe to tell him why I became a Bounty Hunter in the first place?~

Cado turned off communications before looking back Cameo, "Alright, wanna spill some answers before we depart?"

The Youngling nodded before pulling up his right sleeve, revealing a charcoal grey bracelet with gold embellishment and a ruby red gemstone, "See this?"

A nod from Cado motioned him to continue, "It's a sign worn by the princess' royal guard. Each guard wears a special sign to show his rank. The queen has chosen me to keep the princess safe with my life which is also why I decided to become a Bounty Hunter in the first place."

"Hmph... at least we're both i some military training or so..."

"Although, I must admit my training has become a bit more advanced." Cameo answered with a nod, "But tell me, what's up with that liquid you injected yourself with earlier?"

"It's a sorta antidote for the Soul Eater side of me... it keeps trying to come out, so I keep taking these syringes to combat it."

~Guess the Soul Eater gene runs in the family.~ Cameo thought but his ears lowered as he looked down at the sand, remembering the sacrifice an old friend had made a few years prior.

"You ok?" Cado asked in concern but suddenly groaned as his eyes changed a little, forcing him to grab another syringe and inject himself.

"Hm?" Cameo asked as he looked up, "Yeah, I'm fine. I should be getting back to the clan anyway."

He pulled down his sleeve before taking Lionoss' reigns but glanced back at his cousin, "You can come along if you want."

Cado didn't respond immediately but looked back at his bike before hauling himself up onto Lionoss' back. Lionoss however didn't seem to take it too well, stomping his paw a few times but stayed calm thanks to Cameo stroking his muzzle, "Easy big guy."

"Sorry..." Cado apologized as Cameo skid down the dune with Lionoss at his heels before an aura flame erupted around him and transformed back into the white wolf, standing 9 ft. at his shoulder alone.

"Lionoss isn't comfortable with two people riding him. And don't try flicking the reigns, he'll throw you off in less then a second."

Cado sat quietly as Cameo took off on a full throttle sprint. Lionoss reared with a loud roar before taking off after his master.

"WHOA!" Cado yelped as he slid a bit but held on after hearing Cameo howl over the wind whistling in his ears, "Just hold onto his mane."

Mepherix ran through the desert sands as his alter ego, Viperon, before stopping atop a dune and "tasting" the air as his tongue flicked back and forth.

His narrowed gaze shifted across the desert before spotting the three, "Gt yah..."

He slid down before taking off after them.

"Is your friend here scared of firearms?" Cado asked upon sensing Mepherix's presence.

"Loud and sudden noises yes! ...Wait, why!?" Cameo asked in concern.

Cado didn't listen though as he opened fire on Mepherix anyway, forcing the beast to rear with a loud hiss to avoid the rain of bullets.

Lionoss however reared suddenly, pawing the air with a loud roar as fear began to set in.

"WHOA!" Cado yelped as he rolled off.

Cameo already hit a skid before changing back to normal, grabbing Lionoss' reigns to try and calm him down.

"Are you insane!?" He snarled angrily at Cado, having not noticed the danger that was once again closing in.

"No, I'm holding off a "friend" of yours..."

The Youngling pulled as hard as possible on the reigns, forcing Lionoss to calm down but he was still tense, "I'll handle Lionoss, you handle whatever idiot decided to attack!"

Mepherix was already bolting towards them as a loud hissing roar ripped through the night air. Cado nodded to his cousin before taking out a card from his pocket, "Kaibato #333 Windy WAVERN!"

A sandstorm suddenly whipped up to form a large Wavern causing Mepherix to skid before firing a blast of dark energy at it. The Wavern roared before exploding; Cado appeared from behind before discharging an energy sphere on him. A loud roar ripped through the air before Mepherix struck at Cado, exposing his fangs as venom dripped from them.

"Hmph, come on Snake Boy," Cado growled after flipping back to dodge the Viper's bite as a Karabaki appeared in his hand. "Show me a good time..."

Mepherix only glared at him as his tongue flicked back and forth before turning round and bolting towards Cameo, who was still struggling with Lionoss.

The Youngling's eyes however locked onto Mepherix before letting go of Lionoss and slashing at the Snake-beast with Anarchy's Wrath. It hissed angrily as a good sized slash mark appeared in his throat.

"DEMON'S FURY!" Cado snarled angrily as his eyes turned a yellowish color before slashing furiously at Mepherix. The beast hissed angrily before hitting the floor pretty hard.

"Cado!? What's gotten into you!?"

His cousin's concerned voice made the Hedge lynx realise what he was doing, injecting the liquid into his wrist to calm down, "Sorry..."

Cameo only growled before looking back at Lionoss, who had calmed down during most of the battle, "Run! Find Nazeroth!"

The Lion-beast nodded quickly before bounding off. Mepherix was back on his feet, lashing out at Cado and slamming him hard handedly to the floor before standing over him.

Cameo's eyes were narrowed into a sharp glare as he looked back before transforming into Avistion for the third time that night, "Get away from him!"

The world was spinning and his vision blurred as Cado forced himself up before kneeing Mepherix in his chest. The beast hissed angrily before getting slammed into the sand by an angered wolf. The Hedge lynx's eyes were somewhat hazy but he could still see.

Mepherix laid still for once but was still panting, giving a sign that he was still alive as Cameo ran up to Cado, "You hurt?"

"I'm... I'm fine."

"You're not bud. Get someplace safe and let me handle this. Lionoss should be back any minute with help."

"I'm not leaving you!" Cado protested as his vision slowly comes back but he had to catch himself as the battle had left him weak, "Ngh... fine."

Cameo turned back to normal to help his friend stand, "I'll finish this. That's a promise."

Cado gave a weak nod before handing him Demon's Howl, "Be careful."

Cameo strapped it to his back with Anarchy's Wrath, giving a wink/thumbs up to Cado before glaring back at Mepherix. His father's smile crossed his muzzle as Cado ran off after the Lion-beast. Aqua could be sensed behind Cameo as his guardian when Mepherix hissed angrily and charged at them.

"Wait for it..."

The beast lunged forward, getting ready to tear into the Youngling with his outstretched claws.

"KAIBATO #360..." Cameo snarled angrily, "Rrrr, WHIRLWIND FRENZY!"

The wind ripped loudly as it seemed to howl, forcing Mepherix to hit the floor with an angered hiss but he was back on his feet pretty quickly. The wind stopped as a blue card with a familiar figure on it fell beside Cameo.

"Hm?" He breathed softly before picking it up.

Mepherix stepped back as he prepared to retreat. A familiar Gryphon stood reared up on the card, as if a loud screech was about to rip through the air.

"Hmph... thanks Aqua. Guardian of Wisdom." Cameo spoke softly before glaring back at Mepherix, who turned tail and took off.

"You're welcome, young Cameo..."

Cado's vision once again began to blur when he was about a mile away from the battlefield, "Damn it! I can't see anything!"

A dark furred Mongoose stood in front of him, dressed in tribal warrior wear with different symbols running down his arms and holding a spear. Lionoss waited patiently next to him as his tongue lolled.

"Need some help... Outsider?" He asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Huh?" Cado asked confused as he stumbled, "Who are you!?"

An aurian pendant hung around his neck with a universal tattoo on his forearm.

"I am Nazeroth," the Mongoose introduced himself. "I believe Avistion has summoned my help?"

"I'm Cadogaun Mizuruki. Son of Colton Mizuruki."

A loud howl suddenly ripped through the air as Cameo bounded into sight, standing atop a dune in wolf form while holding his head high as a symbol of pride.

Nazeroth looked up upon hearing the howl, "Avistion?"

Cado only smiled in amusement, "Nice brother..."

Avistion bounded over to them, hitting a skid before stopping fully.

"You alright?" He asked in concern once he stood next to Cado.

"Yeah, just some concussion issues..."

"It's wonderful to see you again, Hollow Wolf." Nazeroth greeted holding out a hand, which Cameo gripped firmly upon returning to Youngling form, "Great to see you too, FireHowl."

"The queen has been expecting you back for a while now. Do you have it?"

"Mission accomplished." Cameo responded with a nod, taking out the necklace he had earlier.

"Come. We have much to discuss." Nazeroth said before turning and heading back into the desert.

"I'll follow you," Cado said to Cameo as the Youngling put the necklace away and took Lionoss's reigns, nodding to him as the beast laid down for Cado to get on. The Hedge lynx hopped on before Cameo followed Nazeroth while leading Lionoss.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" He asked to the tribal warrior.

"A lot, actually. A black hedgehog attacked and got close to harming the queen if Lionoss didn't arrive."

~Black hedgehog...?~ Cado thought as if the it sounded familiar.

"Cado, if Mepherix attacked us... who says Necros didn't decide to attack the clan?"

"Necros?" Nazeroth asked glancing back at them.

Cado only sighed, "I'll explain on the way..."

Nazeroth stopped atop a dune as a canyon came into view.

"You'll have to stay here Cado." He almost growled at the Hedge lynx glancing back at him.

Cado didn't respond but was lucky that Cameo chipped in, "AND we can't make an exception this time because?"

"Because the rules of the clan stay the same: No outsiders are allowed!"

"OK-OK, jeez. Cado, you OK with staying here with Lionoss?"

"Yeah," Cado responded glaring at Nazeroth. "I'm fine."

Nazeroth only glared back before skidding down the dune with Cameo in tow.

"Alright, Lionoss. We stay here..." Cado said playfully as he set down next to the Lion-beast, who shook it's mane roughly before laying down beside him.


	2. Hollowed Secrets

**Chapter 2: Hollowed Secrets**

Cado yawned shortly before falling asleep against Lionoss' shoulder as the BIG cat purred softly, watching the sands around them. Mepherix, on the other hand, clawed the sand as he watched them from afar. His tongue flicked back and forth in annoyance as he growled at Necros, "I can't believe you got beat by an over-sized Lion!"

"Hmph," Necros growled as he stood beside the snake-dragon hybrid with his arms crossed. "At least I wasn't beaten by mere Children!"

Mepherix only glared at him, "I wouldn't call a 26-year old a child! Besides, he used a Kaibato card."

"Hehe, thats even worse!.."

The Snake Dragon grit his teeth to not snap at him before looking back at Cado and Lionoss.

"How strong is that Hedgehog when in Soul-Eater mode?"

"He's a Soul-Eater!?"

"What do you think he needs those syringes for?" Mepherix growled in annoyance, "Get those way from him and he might as well attack his friend."

"Hehe.. easy!"

"Then let's go!" Mepherix roared before bolting towards Cameo and Lionoss at top speed. Cado's ears suddenly pricked up before his eyes snapped open. He jumped and held up his dual pistols.

The Snake Dragon lashed out with unsheathed claws and a loud hiss but the Hedge lynx rolled out of his way before opening fire. Necros lunged forward but was kicked back pretty hard. He growled angrily before getting up.

Lionoss suddenly bolted before catching Mepherix with one of his paws and slamming him into the sand head first. He hissed angrily before throwing the Lion-beast off and clawing it's face. It roared angrily before ramming Mepherix with it's head.

"What do you two want with us!?" Cado snarled as he pointed his pistols at both Necros and Mepherix. The Snake Dragon hissed angrily as he and Lionoss faced one another but his eyes were locked onto the pistol. Lionoss growled as he stepped back till he was beside Cado.

"TALK NOW!"

"Hmph, stupid child."

Mepherix bared his teeth in a smirk, "YOU!"

He suddenly bolted before ramming Cado, catching the syringes with his teeth and ripping them off.

"No, I need those!" Cado snarled at him before opening fire.

"Exactly!" Mepherix smirked before jumping back to avoid the bullets but was forced to avoid one of Lionoss' clawed paws. Necros grabbed Cado before throwing him into a sand dune, letting him roll down a small hill. He got up slowly but his head was hanging low, looking at the ground.

Lionoss roared angrily before lunging at Mepherix again, forcing him to drop the syringes as he was slammed into the sand.

A disturbing laugh from Cado suddenly made Lionoss glance back at him, sensing something's wrong.

"Hm?" Necros breathed as he looked back at Cado. Mepherix was back on his feet too before he ran over to Necros, ~That Youngling better move his tail and get here or we're both dead!~

"Mhmhmh, Mhmhmh Hahahahahahaha!" A blood curdling laugh suddenly rang out from Cado as his head tilted back, revealing an evil smile, "Daddy's home..."

"I don't know about you but... I'm gone!" Mepherix yelped before bolting but hit a skid as a loud howl rips through the air and Cameo rammed his paws into the sand, "You're not going anywhere!"

Cado suddenly lunged forward before pummeling Necros into the sand, "Got yah!"

"Gah!"

"Cado!?" Cameo yelped upon glancing at Cado.

"Thought you could escape me!?" Cado snarled as he held two shadow spheres in his hands.

Mepherix turned on a dime before catching and swinging Necros onto his back, bolting to get the heck out of there. The Hedge lynx threw the shadow spheres at them as they left before turning towards Cameo, who took a few cautious steps back, "Cado!? What did those two do?"

"Ehe... they freed the beast Universal..." Cado responded as his smile widened into a grin.

"Cado... don't make me hurt you!"

"Hehe... by all means..."

Cameo growled as his quills stood up to make himself look twice as menacing as usual even if he didn't want to hurt his cousin.

Cado growled before suddenly stopping, "Rrrrrr, Cameo the syringes!"

Cameo seemed confused at first but looked around before finding a syringe, bolting towards it before grabbing it in his teeth.

"I'm not going back!" Cado suddenly growled before charging at him. Cameo gripped the syringe before sidestepping him and changing back, "Cado, calm down! I want to help!"

Cado didn't respond, taking the hilt of Demon's howl shakily. Cameo bolted suddenly before ramming the needle into Cado's arm and injecting the liquid. He gasped for breath as he finally calmed down.

"Dude, seriously! What the heck was that about?" Cameo asked after he took back the syringe.

"Long story..."

It wasn't the response Cameo was looking for but sighed anyway, "Alright. I'll take you back to the city so you can get some rest. Tonight has been way more stressful than I first thought."

"I know..."

Cameo's ears drooped before he changed back to wolf, laying down for Cado to get on. The Hedge lynx climbed on before Cameo stood up before glancing at Lionoss, "Clan, now!"

Lionoss ran off back to the clan before Cameo took off into the opposite direction, "You never told me you had a Soul-Eater side."

"I never told anyone... I just... keep it under wraps."

"Well..." Cameo responded before gritting his teeth as his hollow form flashed though his mind. A night black wold with a dark aura radiating from it, orange crystals around it's wrists and indigo quills.

"Whoa..." Cado gasped as if he saw it too.

"I'm gonna hit you if you read my aura just now," Cameo growled as his pace quickened. "Your not the only one keeping something under wraps..."

"Hehe, more in common than we know."

Cameo smirked before bounding over a dune as the city came into sight. He hit a skid upon coming to the gates, laying down for Cado to get off.

"You not coming with?" Cado asked as he hopped down.

"Can't. Still have a few things to get done... but the princess and I'll visit when we can." Cameo replied getting up, shaking his head as he spoke so that his quills rattled.

"Alright then... catch you later."

Cameo nodded before turning and walking away, "See yah."

"I hope..." He whispered so that Cado wouldn't hear before bounding off till he was atop a dune.

"I'll need more antidote soon." Cado said to himself as he sat down, unaware of what his cousin was planning.

"I'm coming for you Mepherix..." Cameo growled before his sentence was cut off. He bared his teeth as they grew longer. His fur changed from white to black as a dark aura radiated from him. The crystals around his wrists turned orange as his quills grew longer and turned indigo.

"Rrr, rrrr..." He growled angrily before the Hollow mask appeared on half his face before his head raised with a loud howl. Cameo sniffed the air to find any trace of the Snake Dragon's scent before taking off into the desert, leaving paw prints that seem to have been scorched into the sand.

Cado walked through the city to find his friend Cody for more of the antidote serum, "Alright, time to get more serum."

"Already out." Cody asked when he noticed him.

"Yeah, I got jumped earlier."

"OK, here..." The yellow Fox said quickly before handing four more syringes to Cado, who took them before leaving again. He quickly injected himself so that he wouldn't have a relapse of earlier that night before changing into more urban clothes and putting his uniform away, "OK, I'm good. Now to find shelter for the night."

A female Mongoose rode Lionoss as they were close to the city.

"You said Cameo seemed a bit down? What could be wrong with him?" She asked gripping his mane as he didn't have his reigns on at the time.

"Not sure but maybe his hedgehog friend can tell us something." The Lion-beast responded. A quick nod from the Mongoose made him take off in search of Cado. She jumped down from his back upon stopping in the city streets, a light shiver going up her spine as she wasn't used to this kind of environment.

"...No wonder Nazeroth warns me about cities."

"He only overreacts Princess. We have to focus on the task at hand." Lionoss responded before nudging her forward. He followed as she walked along the street, rubbing her arm as she looked around, "Should we try calling for him...?"

The Lion-Beast suddenly roared loudly, making the Princess flinch as Cado looked up at the sky upon hearing Lionoss' call, "Hmm?"

"Without waking the entire city!?" Princess growled back at him with grit teeth. Lionoss only smirked as if he was enjoying himself, "With all due respect Princess, how else will we find him?"

A figure suddenly jumped down and landed back to back with the Princess, making her jump with a surprised yelp before spinning round to look at him, "Who the...!?"

"You called Lionoss?" Cado asked as his emerald eyes met with the glowing silver ones of the Lion-beast.

"Hmph... and here I thought you'd be surprised I can speak..."

"Ehem..." Princess cleared her throat as she looked at Cado with her arms crossed.

"Hm? ...you need information or...?"

"Information on who the heck you are would be nice..."

"I'm Cadogaun Mizuruki. Son of the infamous aurian Colton Mizuruki and nephew of Tigger Silverclaw." Cado introduced himself as his words made the Princess lighten up a bit.

"Infamous? Believe me, you guys are heroes in my clan. Anyway, Solana Sandstorm. Princess of the Shamar thieves clan." Solana said before bowing upon finishing her sentence.

"Hmhp..." Cado huffed but couldn't stop himself from snickering, "Nice to meet you Madam."

"What's so funny?" Solana asked looking up at him upon hearing the snicker.

"The bow wasn't necessary..."

"Back to the matter at hand." Lionoss interrupted them, "Have you seen Cameo?"

"No he dropped me off and left," Cado responded before using aurian sight, causing his eyes to go all blue. "Although, he is hunting for something."

"Uh-oh..." Lionoss thought aloud with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Hunting? ...For what?" Solana finished his sentence, sounding a bit worried.

"Lionoss stay here with Solana!?" Cado suddenly said upon realising that something was wrong.

"Wait, what!? I'm coming too!"

"She's very capable of taking care of herself you know."

"Against Mepherix?"

"Well..."

"Hey, with Cameo's training I can handle anything!" Solana interrupted him upon protesting further, "Trust me!"

Cado only sighed seeing that this was one battle he wasn't gonna win, "Fine then..."

"Let's get our tail in gear then!" Solana yelped in excitement after nodding and jumping onto Lionoss' back. Cado, on the other hand, has already bolted into the desert but has left an aurian trail behind him. She groaned annoyed as Lionoss only rolled his eyes before taking off after Cado.

"Next time. YOU come up with the plans!" Mepherix growled in annoyance as he walked next to Necros through the he streets of Shamar, a good way off from where Cado and Solana were.

"Hmph... you weren't beaten by a child..."

"You don't have a Hollow wolf after your hide."

"Hehe..." Necros chuckled at his "friend's" annoyance, "Have you tried changing your image?"

"A change of face..." he continued motioning to some of the Mobians. Some were trying to mind their own business while others have already scattered upon seeing the giant snake dragon.

"I'm stuck in this form thanks to that Dragon Emerald of Darkness. I WAS able to shape-shift but not anymore."

"Foolish moron, we are both Demons! The void turned us both into Shadow Walkers."

Necros only sighed as Mepherix glanced at him, seeming a bit confused at what he meant.

"Just watch..." He continued before jumping into the skin of a Mobian that passed them. Mepherix wasn't paying attention though as a sharp pain shot through his head making him snarl as it began to worsen.

"What's wrong?" Necros asked as he approached him in the Mobian body.

"Nhg...I ...it's nothing..." Mepherix lied as a growl escaped his throat.

"Well when you're ready I'll explain why I brought this up."

Mepherix suddenly hissed angrily as his claws began to extend, alarming Necros to a degree. The Snake Dragon's eyes went completely blank as he suddenly reared and hissed angrily before dissolving into a pool of black liquid.

"Hm?" Necros huffed as the body dissolved and he's seen standing there. A ripple suddenly went through the pool as Mepherix once again reformed, looking exactly like Jerachi except that his pupils are white slits surrounded by black sclera's. He was hunched over after the transformation completed, panting heavily.

"Impressive," Necros admitted. "The blood kinetic taught you this?"

"No..." the Demon Fox responded standing behind him.

Mepherix shook his head roughly as he got onto one knee, "Remind me... never to do that... again!"

"Will do," Necros responded just to annoy him. "Jerachi why are you here?"

"To spill the blood of those children..." Jerachi growled as Mepherix's forked tongue flicked back and forth like it usually does upon getting up.

"Looks like the group's back together except that trator Omicron."

"If I hear you two call them children again you're both dead!" Mepherix suddenly growled.

"Hmph..." Jerachi growled annoyed, notioning his hand causing Mepherix's blood to heat up slowly.

"Jerachi!?" Necros growled,

The former Snake Dragon growled as his hand was suddenly engulfed in dark energy, changing to a claw before stretching out and locking it's constrictor's grip around Jerachi's neck.

"Eheheh!" Jerachi laughed insanely, "...Kill me then Mepherix... kill the black hearted Immortal!"

Mepherix's eyes only narrowed as he pulled his arm back before slamming Jerachi into the ground.

"Immortal or not..." He growled as his voice was distorted.

"Hehe..."

"Come on you two..." Necros said to get them apart from each other. It thankfully worked as Mepherix let Jerachi go before the Shadow Claw disappeared, leaving his arm at normal length.

"Let's move..." Necros growled as Mepherix walked ahead of the two as his tail became engulfed in Shadow Energy before it changed to that of a reptile's. The Hedgehog Demon followed with Jerachi behind.

Cado was locked onto Cameo's now dark aura as the beast sniffed the air once again but didn't find the scent. The depressed howl he let out muffled the calls Solana made to him, "Cameo!? ...Cameo!?"

"Cameo!" Cado called out upon jumping over a dune but accidentally slipped, sliding into the sand beside Cameo.

"Ohf!' He growled spitting out sand.

The Hollow Wolf glanced down beside him before jumping back, keeping his body low to the ground as his quills stood on end.

"Hey Cameo..." Cado greeted after a slight cough.

"What are you doing here!?" Was the distorted response he got back.

"Oh man..." Solana said to herself as she and Lionoss stood atop a dune overlooking the conversation between the Hedge lynx and Wolf-beast.

"I told you I'm not leaving you alone again." Cado replied as he stood up.

"You shouldn't be here!"

"Mepherix?"

Cameo growled angrily as he bared his teeth, "He's a dead snake when I find him! ...Both of them!"

"Calm down, your princess is here..."

Solana facepalmed upon hearing Cado, "Cameo!?"

The Wolf-Beast looked up when he heard Solana before his tail began to wag but his glare shifted back to Cado before he tackled him.

"Whoa!" Cado yelped, getting pinned to the floor before being drenched in saliva as the Wolf's tongue went other his face a few times.

"Hey!" Cado yelped before laughing like a little kid, "OK, I get it Cameo!"

Solana hopped off of Lionoss' back upon reaching the bottom of the dune, "Hey, Cameo! Heal!"

"He's not a pet..." Cado protested but Cameo luckily got off him before turning to Solana, letting him flip up and back to his feet.

"Hey boy..." Solana greeted the huge canine before hugging his neck and ruffling his thick fur as he licked her face happily while his tail wagged like someone had set it on fire. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

"Um... Interesting?" Cado said a bit unsure of what to make of the two, "My hollow's a lot more... never mind."

"Speaking of which..." He continued before injecting himself with another syringe.

"A lot more what?" Solana asked upon letting go of Cameo's neck as they both looked at him.

"It's nothing." Cado replied before putting the half empty syringe into his shoulder pouch.

Solana shrugged before hauling herself onto Cameo's back with the help of his quills, still tied back even thought he transformed, "Let's get back to the clan."

"I'll stay out here..."

"We'll make an exception."

"Hmph," Lionoss snorted before laying down for Cado to get on. The four of them took off into the desert as they headed back to the canyon where the clan was located, Cameo being the first to reach it.

"Can't you two slow down for two seconds...?" Lionoss growled as he caught up, panting heavily due to the running.

"Nope..." Solana said playfully.

Cameo skid down the dune with Lionoss at his heels before Solana jumped off and turned to Cado, "Cado, it'll be bast if you stay close to us. I honestly don't know what Nazeroth's deal is with outsiders, but I'm not exactly ready to finf out."

"Right." Cado responded before Cameo finally turned back, "OK, remind me to NEVER go Hollow again!"

"Hehe.." Cado chuckled but only got an annoyed glance from his cousin.

"Come on, let's go!" Solana said before grabbing Cado's hand and pulling him with her.

"Whoa!"

Cameo only snickered before following with Lionoss.

They came to the canyon as a few Mongoose kids were seen playing around. Overs were either resting or busy with other things. Some males, however, glanced at Cado with some worry; Nazeroth being one of them, "...I don't believe it."

"I thought I made it clear that you aren't welcome!" He snarled angrily stepping in front of them.

"What's your problem with Aurians... we're peaceful by nature!" Cado growled back.

"Nazeroth, please..." Solana came close to begged to keep the tension low but was cut off by the dark furred Mongoose, "No! He's leaving... now!"

Cameo growled as he bared his teeth, stepping in front of his friends to protect them as he knew how fight-happy Nazeroth can be.

"Hmph, forget it... I know when I'm not needed... don't cry to me when the Soul-Eaters attack!" Cado growled before getting ready to leave but Solana grabbing his arm luckily kept him back.

"Enough Nazeroth!" A female Mongoose suddenly demanded as she came over upon hearing the growls. She was dressed in more formal tribal wear with lighter colors and three bracelets adorning each arm.

"My queen?" Nazeroth jumped suddenly before bowing to her.

"Let them pass..."

"Of coarse..." Nazeroth hesitated a bit, "Your Highness..."

He glared back at Cado before taking off back to his station at the edge of the clan.

Cameo breathed a sigh of relief as he eased up before speaking, "Cado, meet Queen Diass. Leader of the Shamar Thieves clan."

"Wonderful to meet you Cado." Diass greeted with a warm smile.

"Likewise your majesty." Cado greeted in return with a bow before rising again.

Diass gave a quick glance at Cameo, who nodded before running off with Solana.

"Follow me..." the queen said before walking back to a cave system as Cado followed. The walls were covered in ancient carvings of different creatures, seven of which seemed familiar.

"We don't normally allow strangers into the clan but you are an exception Cado. You were chosen just like my daughter and Cameo."

"Hmm?"

"Avistion has chosen Cameo, Lionoss chose Solana... and Firemancer has chosen you."

"Huh!?"

Cado seemed confused as they walked into a large room with eight beast carvings; a Wayvern, Hynoid, Serpent, Gryphon and Snow Leapord. Three of these carving were in the very back; a Lion, Wolf and a Phoenix.

"OK...?" Cado said a bit confused but jumped when a giant Phoenix spirit escaped it's carving before landing in front of them with a loud screech, seeming pretty happy to see him as a large grin was on it's beek, "Cado!? ...I thought you'd never come."

"H-h-hello..."

Firemancer's head tilted to the side before nudging Cado gently, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm here to help you and your friends."

Diass had already left quietly for the two to be alone as a familiar young child smile formed on Cado's muzzle, "Alright bud."

"Now that's the Cado I remember," Firemancer spoke with a smile. "Alright, even the bad guys don't know this yet but there were actually twelve Dragon Emeralds instead of the original eight."

"Alright..." Cado said crossing his arms with the usual strategizing face.

"The original eight were combined in the Eclipse Emerald but the last remaining four are still scattered across four worlds. Mobius; the original place of creation; Earth and the Dragon Realms."

"Alright... what can I do?"

"You, Cameo and Solana have to travel to the three worlds to retrieve them. The legend says that an Aurian, Universal and Desert Shaman are the only ones who can pass the tests that have been set for them. I'm not sure where the other emerald is but the emerald on Mobius is in Spagonia. It's the emerald of Chaos and the test is that of Fire and Ice."

"Alright."

Firemancer smirked before disappearing into thin air as the symbol of a blazing Phoenix appeared on Cado's forearm, ~Get back to your friends. Danger is approaching, and fast.~

Cado seemed a bit alarmed but ran off after noticing the new symbol, ~Alright Flame.~

"How're we handling this?" Mepherix asked as he stood on a dune overlooking the Canyon.

"We destroy the village and them brats with it..." Necros answered as he and Jerachi stood behind him.

"Hehe... I like that plan." Jerachi chuckled.

"OR, we wait for them to come out. At least we won't have the rest of those Mongoose fighters to worry about..."

"Shure..."

"Hm... his pan does seem more logical."

Mepherix smirked but looked away so that they don't notice it."


	3. Emerald of Chaos

**Chapter 3: Emerald of Chaos**

"Hey Cado," Cameo asked as he his cousin came up to them. "What'd the queen say?"

"Nothing..." Cado answered hiding the symbol.

"You met Firemancer, right?" Solana asked rubbing her arm as usual.

"Yeah..."

"I know about Firemancer so you don't have to hide it." Cameo smirked showing Cado the tribal wolf marking on his chest. Solana followed his lead by showing him the tribal lion on her shoulder.

"So, what did he say?"

"He said there's more than eight Dragon Emeralds. There's twelve and evil's approaching." Cado answered but left out the info about the tests.

"Wait, Twelve? So the Eclipse emerald isn't the only fusion Emerald?"

"The Eclipse emerald took the original eight... there's still four more."

"OK, but let's get out of here for now. Where's the first emerald?"

"Spagonia on Mobius. Then somewhere on Earth is the second and third is the Dragon Realms."

"That's only three. Where's the fourth one?"

"That's all I know."

"Off to Spagonia then." Solana smirked before dark energy swirled around Cameo before he transformed into his Hollow wolf form, laying down for them to get on. Cado climbed on before Solana followed as Cameo took of into the desert, heading back to Shamar.

"Here they come..." Mepherix growled upon seeing them.

Necros touched the ground before the large spikes ripped from the ground in front of Cameo.

"What!?" Cameo snarled, hitting a skid to stop.

Spears of blood from Jerachi flew through the air before Cameo dodged and Solana jumped off, glaring angrily at Jerachi, "Who the heck are you!?"

"Hehe, my name is Jerachi Urasaki."

"Where's the other two!?" Cado growled after flipping off of Cameo's back.

"Strike Zero!" Solana growled as her eyes glowed faintly before a large energy Viper struck at Jerachi with an angered hiss.

Jerachi growled being forced to skid back before throwing blood spikes at her that were sliced through by Cado.

"Thanks Cado." Solana thanked him before Cameo charged at Jerachi with bared teeth in an angered snarl. An energy blast made him howl angrily before hitting the floor, rolling back onto his paws before glaring at them.

"Leave him alone!" Solana yelled at them before firing a blast of Earth energy at Necros, forcing him to land on his back.

"Thanks." Cameo said as he ran back to Cado and Solana.

Mepherix glanced back at the battle before looking in the direction of the city, seeing that Necros was getting back to his feet while Jerachi glared angrily at the trio.

"Should we go with them following us?" Cado asked to his cousin.

"Don't care right now..." Cameo growled before glaring angrily at Necros and Jerachi. "What do you want now!?"

"Hehe in due time..." Necros only growled but a warning shot exploded a foot or so from him.

"The next one is aimed at your head," Solana growled as smoke still ascended from her hand. "Answer his Question!"

"Hmph... ending your pathetic lives." Necros growled back before grabbing Jerachi and vanishing. Mepherix dissolved to his liquid form before rematerializing with dragon hind-legs, a wolf's snout and extremely long claws before taking off for Shamar on all fours.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know..." Cado answered her as Cameo laid down with a subtle sigh, "Maybe we should rest for now. Shamar will still be there in the morning."

"What now guys?" Cado asked seeming as if he didn't listen but Cameo was already fast asleep, a few light snores escaping his snout.

"Follow Cameo's lead, I guess. We still have the entire tomorrow to find the emerald."

"Alright." Cado smirked as Solana laid back against Cameo's thick black fur, closing her eyes to get some sleep while he looked at his pendant.

~What's wrong Cado?~ Firemancer asked through the mental link that chosen and guardian share.

~I don't trust them demons alone.~

~I don't either... but that fight wore down quite a bit. Plus, shouldn't you have injected yourself again by now?~

~...almost forgot.~ Cado smiled shortly before taking out a syringe and injecting himself with it, ~Thank you.

~No prob. It's my job as a guardian to protect he who I was bonded with. Now get some rest kiddo, your friends won't be able to find the emeralds alone.~

~I guess you're right...~ Cado yawned before laying back and closing his eyes. One hell of a day awaited them.

Mepherix ran at top speed through the desert before finally reaching Shamar, ~If those two interfere this time...~

Necros reformed near Mepherix as he entered the city with a soft groan, "You two couldn't have put up a better fight!?"

"We wore them down..." Necros answered flatly.

"Not enough." Mepherix growled glancing around as he sniffed the air looking for something... or someone.

"Hmhp... you ran."

Mepherix only growled before his claws were engulfed in dark energy before forming into a claw as he slices through the fake wall that the base was hidden behind.

"Why are we here?" Necros asked.

"To find some leverage against that Hedgehog..." Mepherix answered before sniffing the air for Cody's scent, who was working on a mech.

A smirk crossed Mepherix's muzzle before stretching out an energy claw and grabbing Cody by his arm.

"Get off me you freak!" Cody yelled at him while struggling to get his arm free. Mepherix didn't answer but slammed him into a wall.

"Ack!" He yelped before stabbing Mepherix arm with a taser.

"Grargh!" Mepherix snarled before letting go as the energy dissolved, leaving his arm at normal length.

Cody quickly got up before running off but Mepherix took off after him, grabbing him before hard handedly hitting the floor with him.

"What do you want!?" Cody snarled as he struggled against Mepherix's grip, who only growled before ramming a quill into his shoulder.

"Gah!" Cody yelped before kicking Mepherix in his jaw.

"Grah!" He snarled before skidding back and rubbing a streak of blood from his mouth. Cody went to get up but fell once again as the quill's poison began taking effect before passing out. Mepherix smirked before tying the Fox's hands behind his back with an energy chain and dragging him back to find Necros; ~Well, that could've been faster.~

"You get him?" Necros asked seeming a bit at ease with the fact that Mepherix was doing most of the work.

"Does it look like it?" Mepherix growled in annoyance before throwing Cody off to Necros but not before taking the quill out of his shoulder; "For now, our next destination is Spagonia."

The black Hedgehog caught the young Fox before glancing back at Mepherix with some worry, "What if the Aurian brat's like his father?"

"History has a habit of repeating itself Necros, so of course he'll be."

"Hehe, let's go..."

The sun was already rising as Cameo came close to the city having decided to wake up early as he was carrying his friends, who were still asleep, on his back; ~My energy's dropping fast. These two better wake up before the sun rises...~

Cado yawned before getting up but wasn't aware of the fact that he was standing on the Wolf's back as his foot slipped and he fell off.

"Ouch!"

"Morning sleepy head." Cameo snickered with a paw in front of his snout.

"Hmm..." Solana groaned a little bit as she also woke up; "...Hey, how'd we get here."

"Hey..." Cado groaned through the leaves while getting his face out of the sand; "Yeah Cameo. You carry us here?"

"Yeah. I might be a night owl but that doesn't mean I sleep late."

"I see that." Cado replied in amusement before getting up as Solana jumped off of Cameo's back before he reverted back to normal form; "Well... I guess it's a good thing, seeing that you revert back when the sun rises."

Cameo nodded before entering the city but his eyes went wide upon seeing the damage Mepherix had done the earlier night, "Whao!?"

The other two were also alarmed as he glanced around, "What the...? Did we miss something?"

Solana followed his lead as she also glanced around before noticing a piece of cloth.

"Hey, what that?" She asked before running over and picking it up.

"Cody!?" Cado asked alarmed as he recognised it as a piece of his friend's clothing.

"No way... Mepherix isn't smart enough to suddenly jump to kidnapping."

~Right?~

"Not to disappoint you Cameo... but it looks like they have."

"Damnit..." Cado growled clenching his fists as a tear seeped from his eye. "If those bastards harm him..."

Solana noticed the tear as she laid a reassuring hand on her new friend's shoulder, "Don't worry about it Cado. We'll get him back."

"Yeah. If there's one thing a Silverclaw keeps, it's a promise. For now, we have to get to Spagonia."

"Spagonia is who know's how many continents over. It'll take a good day or two if we go there in beast form."

"Or..." Cado smiled taking out his radio, "I'll call for a transport."

"How'd I know you'd have an answer?"

"So where you think the emerald will be?"

"Hehe... I don't know. Flame didn't give the exact details..."

"A good place to start would be Gaia Gate." Cameo suggested, "Dad always used to tell me stories about that place but I've never seen it before."

"Alright..." Cado agreed before turning on the radio.

"This is Commander Cadogaun of the 223 Task Force division calling for a troop transport vessel."

"Right sir. We'll have on to you soon."

"I've never been on a transport before. Anything I should know?"

"Yeah... luxury ship." Cado answered her.

The vessel soon flew above them, seeming to look like a titanic of the skies, "Hehe, there she is."

Cameo rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before speaking, "Alright Solana, you go with Cado. I'll be right with ya."

"What Cameo?" Cado asked, referring to his eye-roll as the ship door opens and two armed soldiers step out.

"Welcome Commander, you bringing quests?"

"Yes."

"Um..." Cameo hesitated a bit upon seeing the soldiers, "I still need to tie up a loose end but I'll join you guys as soon as I'm done."

"Alright... you coming Solana?"

"Um.. y-yeah, sure."

Cado stepped aboard while Solana followed, glancing back at Cameo but he was already gone.

"Don't worry."

The Mongoose only smiled at the Hedge lynx before following him.

The Youngling's claws clacked continuously on the stone path before he pulled out both the Kiabato and Sky blue gryphon's card, "Hey Aqua. Can you hear me?"

"Yes." The Hedgecat answered.

"I'm starting to think that Cado might be hiding something. Something about the emeralds..."

"Hmm?"

"Or... maybe my trust in him hasn't been fully restored."

"Trust is a wound that heals with time young one. He wouldn't have given you his trust if he didn't believe you trusted him."

"I guess..." Cameo agreed with a sad nod. "I'd better get going. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome Youngling."

A soft smile crossed Cameo's muzzle before putting both cards away before taking out his father's x-reader.

"Harrier!"

A bright light flashed before he was transformed into the Humanoid falcon warrior, taking off to Spagonia.

Solana stayed close to Cado from where he was sitting in the pilot's seat while rubbing her arm nervously, ~Maybe I should've gone with Cameo.~

"You OK?"

"Y-yeah. Just uh..." Solana stammered a bit as she glanced out the window before shivering, "Man I hate heights."

"Easy, just don't look down."

The Mongoose only sighed as she was missing the closest thing she had to an ACTUAL friend, "Wonder where Cameo is?"

"Like he said, tying up some loose ends."

"I guess... hope this has nothing to do with his Elemental Overdrive."

"Huh?"

"It's a move we discovered a while ago. If he uses too much Elemental energy then his abilities shut down to recharge."

"Wow."

A yawn from Firemancer interrupted them, ~Are we there yet?~

"Almost..." Cado answered aloud.

"Hm?"

"Nothing..."

Solana only groaned slightly before forcing herself to ask something she's been wanting to know for a while, "...Why am I only getting the chance to meet you now?"

"Hmm?"

"I guess I'm just curious. Cameo's always been talking about you but I've never really got the chance to meet you in person."

"I'm not of a person... I breathe, I bleed, I sleep and I eat... not much different than most people."

"No, I mean... nevermind. How long till we get to Spagonia?"

"A good thirty minutes... what did you want to say?"

A black and green streak suddenly whizzed past the window before Harrier's feathered wings spread out as he soared down to the city as it came into view. Cado only smirked remembering how much of a show-off Cameo can be, even if he doesn't mean to, while Solana's eyes were wide due to shock.

"...Well at least he's using his x-reader again." She finally said after a sigh to ease her breathing, "You think he might need it when we go to Earth?"

"Probably..." Cado replied as his smirk faded before grabbing the Kiabato cards off their holder.

"...Doesn't Cameo have one of those cards?" Solana asked in surprise remembering how Cameo used to use Whirlwind Frenzy when they were dealing with a large group of enemies.

"Yep." The Hedge lynx responded as he placed the cards in his side-pouch.

Meanwhile, Harrier landed in a back alley of Spagonia where no one could see him. His green eyes narrowed as he looked around for any sign of the young fox, ~Might as well try...~

"Cody!?" His call rang out in a loud screech but only dead silence answered him.

"What the..." the former Snake Dragon growled as his ears pricked up upon hearing the screeching call.

"...Ugh..." Cody groaned as his eyes fluttered before finally opening.

"...Direwolf." Harrier said aloud before transforming into the wolf beast in a flash of light, calling out again in a loud howl after the transformation completed, "Cody!? Cody, where are you!?"

The Fox's blurred vision soon cleared as his eyes widened upon recognising the howl. Without further hesitation, he sunk his teeth into Necros' hand before yelling at the top of his voice, "RIGHT HERE! THIRTY CLICKS SOUTH!"

"Quiet!" Mepherix snarled but Direwolf looked up at the sky upon hearing the young Fox before taking off after it.

"Alright." Cado said as he landed in the city, putting his peace keepers in their holsters along with his Kiabato cards before putting on his headset and military vest, "Ready?"

"I guess." Solana answered with a bit of hesitation, "Let's hope Cameo got a head start..."

"Yes.." Cado smirked as his adrenaline began pumping before he jumped out of the ship before taking off.

"Hey, wait for me!?"

A loud snarl ripped through the air as insanely large claws slammed into the ground in front of Mepherix and co. as Direwolf glared at them with his olive green eyes. Cody made his move, tripping Necros before running over to the massive wolf but was hard handedly yanked back by an energy chain, "Ack!"

Cado and Solana caught up to them as Direwolf's claws raised into the air, "Oblivion Blast!"

A powerful blast of energy was fired at them but Necros threw up a shield to block, "Tsk tsk, willing to kill the innocent."

"You're not innocent by my count..." Direwolf snarled before a stream of flames were unleashed at the black hedgehog, "Shadow Fire!"

The fact that Necros had the nerve to hold Cody in front of them made the flames disappear immediately but Direwolf's blood began to boil as his eyes narrowed, "What do you want with him? We're the one's you're after!"

"Hehe... Mepherix, if you would please explain..." Necros chuckled but Mepherix stayed quiet as his eyes locked with those of the snarling wolf.

"Cameo, what the hell is going on!?" Cado called in disbelief but Direwolf's claws only raised into the air again, "Dark Earth!"

The night black claws slammed into the ground before dark green energy encased Necros' legs to keep him from moving.

"Grah!"

"Cody you OK!?"

"Cody get out of the way, Move!"

Cody tried to move but was held well in place, "Sorry guys..."

"Can't win em all." He continued in a low voice before ramming into Necros.

It was now or never as Direwolf's markings let off a bright blue glow before an energy flame charged in his mouth.

"Auranian Blast!" He howled angrily before firing a powerful blast of energy at Necros.

"Catch ya on the flip side Cado!" Cody called to his best friend before holding Necros in place as the blast pierced both of them.

"CODY, NO!" Cado yelled in disbelief but it was already to late.

"Graahhurrk!" Necros snarled before hitting the floor, a tear flowing from Cody's face as he also breathed his last breath.

"The needs of the many out rank the needs of the one..." he said softly before closing his eyes as his body went limp.

"Damnit..." Cado cursed under his breath as he dropped to his knees.

"Cado?" Solana asked worriedly as she ran up to him to see if he was alright but Cado stood up before taking his friend's engineering pendant and dog tags, a few tears flowing down his muzzle.

Direwolf averted his eyes as he closed them while looking at the ground, chest heaving back and forth as the earlier attack completely drained him.

~The needs of the many outrank the needs of the one...~ he thought to himself before whispering softly, speaking to the Fox's spirit that still lingered, "I'll keep that in mind."

Cado didn't say a word as he walked past them and back to the ship. The Mongoose held a hand over her heart before closing her eyes but looked up as Direwolf made his way to Gaia Gate. She thought for a moment before running back to Cado who placed the tags in a drawer with others like it.

"You OK?" she asked concerned.

~...we have a mission Cado...~ the Hedge lynx thought to himself after a short sigh before answering her, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not..." Solana protested, gently taking his hand. "...maybe we should let Cameo handle this first one."

"I'll be fine Solana. I'm a soldier... there're not time for sorrow on the battlefield."

"Alright... let's go find Cameo. He's already on his way to Gaia Gate."

The rhythmic clinking of claws against stone rang out as Direwolf continued his way to Gaia Gate.

"This is all my fault." He said to himself, referring to the earlier events.

"Ready?" Cado asked as he and Solana eventually caught up to the giant wolf.

"Yeah... I'm always ready."

"I'm not up-to-date with legends, but don't we need a planet tablet to enter the gate?"

"We'll have to ask the locals... but I'm not in the mood for asking anyone! We can find a way ourselves..."

"Alright."

They finally reached the shrine as Direwolf entered it, coming to a large room with fir and ice crystals, "What the...?"

"The test of fire and ice..." Cado said under his breath as he remembered what Firemancer said.

"Wait, test?"

"Long story..."

"Whoa..." Solana said softly as she approached one of the large crystals, reaching out a hand to touch one.

"Solana wait! It could be a..." Direwolf warned but the Mongoose had already laid a hand on the crystal before it suddenly grew.

"Yikes!" Solana yelped as she was suddenly encased in an ice crystal, alarming her two friends, "Solana!?"

A loud roar suddenly rang out as a giant ice and fire beast slams it's claws between them, forcing them apart.

"Rrrr... what did you do to her!?" Direwolf snarled before lashing out at it but his claws were suddenly encased in ice, "What!?"

"Don't touch it." Cado warned but had to dodge as Firebeast whips his tail round at him.

"You think I haven't figured that out yet!?" Direwolf growled at him as he rubbed his claws to get the ice off before throwing a blast of energy at the beast. It only growled as the attack didn't affect him before lashing out at Cado.

~Opposite of fire and ice is fire and water...~ Cado thought quickly as he had to dodge again, "...but without oxygen neither can exist!"

"Whatever you're planning... do it fast!"

"Kiabato #625 Airless Void!" Cado surrounded himself with an air bubble before the room slowly depleted itself of oxygen making the beast screech angrily as it's flames diminished, leaving nothing but ice.

"Are you crazy!?" Direwolf snarled but held his breath to not loose anymore precious air.

"Without oxygen fire can't exist..." Cado explained quickly, placing an air bubble around Direwolf as the wolf beast gasped to get his breath back.

"Without fire to protect it... we need water to melt the ice... heat will only reignite it."

Firebeast screeched angrily before charging at Cado, sensing that it's defeat was drawing near.

"Leave that to me." Direwolf smirked before he and the firebeast faced each other.

"Right." Cado agreed before trying to thaw Solana without touching her and running the risk of also getting stuck in a crystal.

"Kiabato #360 Whirlwind Frenzy!" Direwolf howled, the wind picking up and spinning around them both as Firebeast roared angrily while glaring at him. The wolf beast's eyes suddenly glowed bright blue before the wind was combined with water making Firebeast screeched angrily as the remaining ice melted and it disappeared. The ice that was trapping Solana shattered immediately after the beast's defeat as she hit the floor pretty hard, "Youw!"

"Welcome back." Cado smirked as the air finally returned to the room.

"What the heck was going on!?"

"Major battle with elemental monster..." the Hedge lynx explained shortly before looking back at his cousin but was stunned by what he saw. Cameo had already returned to normal and was panting to get his breath back but his eyes glowed so that his pupils were barely visible as ice encased his claws, quills and wings while spikes of ice extended from his shoulders.

"Umm"

"O boy, here we go again."

"Ice... weaknesses..."

"It's Elemental Overdrive."

"I see..."

"Uhm guys..." Cameo interrupted them as he looked up, "I think we found it."

"Nice!" Cado exclaimed as he and Solana also laid eyes on the grey emerald. The emerald of Chaos...


	4. Harmony and Acceptance

**Chapter 4: Harmony and Acceptance**

Cameo quickly took the emerald before running back to Cado and Solana.

"We got it?" The Hedge lynx asked.

"Hell yeah!" The Youngling smirked, showing them the emerald. It was different shades of grey varying from silver to dark grey, "Next destination: Earth."

"Alright, let's do it."

"You guys go on without me..." Solana said nervously but only got an alarmed glance from Cameo as the glow in his eyes disappeared and the ice began to disintegrate.

"Why?"

"I... guess I'm not ready to go to anther planet yet. I'll be waiting for you guys when you get back though."

"Alright."

Cameo didn't seem to agree like Cado but he took out his x-reader before scanning through it and finding a familiar x-drive he usually loved to use. The Mongoose stepped back a bit as a soft glow came off of the pocket sized device.

"Kairu Warp!"

A sphere of energy form in his hand before enveloping both himself and Cado and they both disappear, finding themselves in another city after the energy wore off.

Cado shook his head due to dizziness before looking at Cameo, "OK are we... uhh Cameo, you seem different."

"Speak for yourself." Cameo growled glancing at him with a raised eyebrow of annoyance.

"What happened!?"

The youngling looked down at his claws but found a tan skinned hand instead, with silver markings resembling claws, "I'm not sure... I've never seen this before."

"Seems that we still have our gear..." Cado smirked.

"...and powers." Cameo added after concentrating as hard as possible before a bright flame sparked in his hand.

"That's good. Well atleast we blend in."

"Hey nerds! The 80's called, they want their stupid costumes back." A teenage boy mocked, probably referring to the gear Cado had on.

"Excuse me!?" Cameo snarled without having a idea that his canines were still enlarged and his normal teeth was still sharpened to points.

"Yeah you prick."

"Hmph, you think I'm scared of you two?"

"Oy! ...Chad leave them alone already would ya." A pale skinned 13-year old girl growled while throwing a sharp glare at the teen with her brown eyes.

"Fine." Chad growled while rolling his eyes, "You two are lucky."

~No your the lucky one.~

"Just go... I think I hear your mom calling."

"Alright. Later losers." Chad smirked before running off.

"Hmhp, what's his problem?"

"Chad's an idiot, that's all." The girl said with an eye roll, "Get's on my nerves like you wouldn't believe. Anyway, name's Night."

"Nice to meet you..." Cado smirked, "I'm Cadogaun."

"Cameo... and thanks for helping us back there."

"No problem. So what are you guys looking for?"

Cado didn't answer but looked at Cameo, whose cheeks flared red due to the fact that he had to explain everything.

"Uhm..." He said while rubbing his neck, "You might not know of a shrine or something sacred around here, right?"

"I'm not sure about that but there is an underground battle arena nearby. Just be carefull. Some sat that the place has become haunted..."

"Hmph, trust me. We'll be fine."

"If you say so short stuff... Catch ya later!" Night called before running off.

"Short stuff!?" Cado snarled before calling after her while his cheeks also flared, "I'M NOT SHORT!"

"That's what you get for leaving ME to explain everything. Come on, let's got find that Arena and get the heck out of here..." Cameo growled at him before taking off to find the arena.

"Fine..." Cado responded before running after him.

It wasn't that long till they found the arena even with the fact that Cameo figured out that Night had zero sense of direction.

"Alright, here goes nothing." He said to himself before entering the dark corridor. Cado followed close behind while creating a light for them to see before coming to a stone arena with corridors leading to the outside world and the emerald resting between four large pedestals.

"It can't be this easy..."

"I know right?"

A ghostly wale suddenly rang out as four crystal spheres with copper spider-like legs landed in front of them. Two of them went up onto their hind legs while taunting them with one front leg.

"Yep."

One of them suddenly spun like a helicopter blade towards them as Cado had to roll out of the way.

"I'll distract them while you figure out a weakness!" He called to his cousin before firing energy bolts at the spider. A ghostly wale rang out as the spider's legs disappeared and only the crystal sphere remained while Cado had to inject himself with another syringe, "Only two left..."

Cameo glanced at the rest of the spiders before the crystal sphere began to flash red. It suddenly exploded before being replaced by another spider.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Let's try destroying the crystal sphere next time..."

Night suddenly ran out of the corridor before jumping up into the air, "Aaahhhh!"

Both her fists collided with one of the spiders before she gave it a good kick back, "Already tried that, doesn't work!"

"Alright strategize..." Cado stopped after getting the surprise of Night's sudden attack off before placing his hand on his chin.

"Maybe this'll help..." Night groaned before glancing at Cameo, "The last time I was here, a ghostly voice said 'Only the chosen van complete this task. Ice and Earth, Electric Fire'."

Cado didn't respond but took out his Kiabato cards while Cameo glanced at the floor before looking from the spiders to the pedestals. He quickly fired a blast of energy at one of the spiders before it changed to the sphere and placed it on one of the pedestals.

"Got ya... once you defeat one, place the sphere on the pedestal!"

"Kiabato #234 and #720 fusion attack!"

Lightning struck and fire erupted before two more spiders were defeated and Night placed the spheres on respected pedestals. She finished the last one before placing it on the last pedestal, "That's the last of them."

"Alright then." Cado smirked putting his cards away.

Cameo smirked too before stepping back and throwing a blast of Ice at the first sphere before using Earth, Electricity and Fire on their respective sphere. The spheres lit up before the emerald reappeared in Cado's hand, "Got em."

"Nice..."

"We're getting this done fast... the last one is in the Dragon Realms."

"Hey, I'm coming too." Night suddenly said running up to them.

"Umm..."

"No offense but..."

"Come on guys... please."

"Listen, we're not what we appear and... we're on this big quest."

Night only groaned in both annoyance and disappointment.

"Your not what you appear to be either, are you?" Cameo asked as if he'd sensed something weird about her.

"I'll show you IF I can come along."

"Fine..." Cameo gave in after a short sigh before tossing his x-reader into the air before catching it again.

"Kairu Warp!"

All three of them were transported to a snowy valley, back to Mobian form.

"Now this feels right." Cado smiled looking at his hands and seeing that they were covered in fur instead of skin.

"Ya think?" Cameo responded before glancing at Night but his ears lowered in surprise.

Instead of a teenage girl, stood a bright orange scaled dragon with brown hair and matching eyes, "Like it?"

"I... I guess. Alright, what's the next test we need to pass?"

"To the Dragon Realms."

"We're here Einstein. What's the next test?"

"Yeah, like I know." Cado said with an eyeroll.

~Man he's impatient.~ Firemancer chipped in, ~The Test of Acceptance is next and tryst me, this one is gonna be insane.~

"Our next test is the Test of Acceptance... this one is out hardest test yet..."

"But there's two more emeralds... this can't be the last one."

"Well, according to Flame it's insane so..."

"Acceptance... well maybe there's something inside yourselves you try to hide and this is the way to show it. I'm guessing so don't be mad at me..."

"... ...Nope, I'm not hiding anything..." Cado lied while holding his hand behind his head.

"Maybe... but let's move before I freeze to death." Cameo agreed with Night's earlier statement before running off. If he didn't keep his adrenaline running he'd run the risk of his body shutting down due to the cold which is why he quickly jumped onto a ledge to get to the top of the cliffside.

Cado and Night were also following him but Night was having a hard time keeping up with her two new friends, "Oy! Wait up... I can't run that fast!"

Cado didn't hear her as he was busy with his own problem.

~So I'm nothing Aurian?~ Hollow Cado spoke inside the Hedge lynx's head but he tried his hardest to shake it off, "Quiet you soul eating bastard!"

~Hehe, what's wrong Aurian? We're the same person, you and I. Those syringes can only do so much...~

Night was already panting as she stopped to catch her breath, "Oh for the... you guys go on without me... I'll catch up. ...Eventually."

~Embrace it Cadoguan, I AM YOU!~

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cado snarled as he jumped onto a ledge, making Cameo stop before glancing down at Cado with worry and concern. The Hedge lynx shook his head roughly before following his cousin again, who stayed stationary on a ledge to wait for the two. Night, on the other hand, climbed up onto a ledge while trying to keep up while Cado had already reached Cameo.

"Can you two NOT stand still for two seconds?" Night asked annoyed as she finally caught up while panting somewhat.

~Acceptance test Aurian...~

"Yeah, sorry Night." Cado apologized while ignoring his Hollow self.

Cameo only smirked in amusement before pulling out his x-reader, "Harrier!"

A bright light flashed through the falling snow before the Hawk Warrior screeched loudly, "Hop on."

Night smirked before getting on while holding onto the Hawk-beast's feathered neck as Cado hopped on too. Harrier's giant wings spread out before he took off skyward, soaring above the snow covered ground while Night was keeping a look out for danger but noticed two shadows following behind them.

"Ehm, guys..."

~Hmph...~

"Huh?" Cado asked as he looked back at Night. Harrier also glanced back before having to dodge two fireballs, "Whoa!"

"What are those!?" Cado exclaimed as two Bat-like beasts screeched angrily as they followed Harrier before firing another round of fireballs at him.

"Don't know... but sure as hell don't care!" Night yelped before being forced to hold on as Harrier had to hit a sharp turn. Cado took out his dual Peacemakers as Harrier landed before both he and Night got off and the Hawk-beast returned to normal.

"What now?"

~Come, let me out. I can help you...~

"No... I'll never let you out..." Cado growled under his breath as Cameo stood still while the beasts descended at him.

"This! ...Hyper Hurricane!" He roared angrily before red energy spun around him like a whirlwind. The Bat monsters screeched angrily before hitting the floor, get up again before shaking their head roughly.

"Nice."

"Alright, let's find that temple and get the heck out of here..." Cameo growled before running off upon seeing a temple-like structure in the distance.

"Not again..." Night sighed before doing her best to keep up as she followed him with Cado.

It wasn't long before they reached the entrance before Cameo slammed through the door and reached a strange glowing portal, standing on all fours as if he had to skid.

Cado skid next him before Night also caught up, "Wow... I might've lost a few pound by now."

"Hehe."

~You'll need me soon...~

"Expose your heart to summon ghost... then face alone what you fear most." A ghostly voice suddenly rang out as the three heroes looked around in alarm.

"You guessing what I'm guessing..?" Cameo asked as he looked at the portal.

"We're gonna face our fear..."

"Exactly." Cameo responded before hopping onto the glowing surface of the portal as Cado followed. A bright glow reflected fro the portal before the both disappeared, leaving the young Dragon girl to herself.

"Whao!"


End file.
